


Alive

by Lavenderfreak



Series: Alive [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak
Summary: Julia Montague  survived the horrible explosion at St. Matthew's College. However, to the world and her love David, she is dead. As David tries to piece together who is behind Julia's supposed death, Julia is whisked away to an estate in Bath on secret government orders to preserve her life after two assassination attempts. Despite their separation, Julia wants nothing more to see David again and hold him in her arms and tell him of her love for him. To achieve this goal, Julia soon realizes that she must expose the truth, that she is indeed alive .  Dark forces conspire to keep Julia away from her love and exposing the truth. As these  forces close in, Julia is caused to wonder if she will ever see David again.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a seven chapter work entitled "Alive." I will be adding new chapters each week or when inspiration strikes. I am also an American, so my spelling of words, grammar and my phrasing of certain terms might be a little different. You can read my latest work featuring Julia Montague here, https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722694  
> Read my latest work here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615421/chapters/44140552
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813018/chapters/46911952
> 
> I also made a playlist for this work, here is the link https://open.spotify.com/user/12131260200/playlist/6CMSIVHnK9cDy9PC68PAzD?si=rJZCuOvZT3mnf53vwK33dQ
> 
> Happy Year Anniversary Bodyguard!!

Alive  
Chapter One: Awake

Last words said to someone you love are always affix to your memory like a tattoo on the mind. They never leave you, they are always with you like a ghost forever present, forever haunting. The words “I want you right beside me not because it's your job, but because it's our choice,” played like a broken record in the mind of Julia Montague. She had said those words to David/Dave, her P.P.O., her protection and her lover. She had said those words to him moments before the explosion that would supposedly take her life.To the world and more importantly to David, she, the Home Secretary was dead, having succumb to the injuries she suffered in the blast. But no, she did not succumb to her injuries but rather she survived. If being hidden away from your whole world and the people you loved, then yes, she survived but she was a mere shell of her former self. After the surgery to tend to her wounds, she was sent to an estate of a minor government official near Bath. Though not really in the state to travel, she was nevertheless sent to Bath, having been snuck out of the hospital and placed in an unassuming SUV. She was able to travel to the estate unnoticed, due to the fact, the rest of the country was focused on the attack that supposedly took her life and not the SUV. Julia was told that she was sent to the estate out of fear for her life, since this was the second attack made against it, but she knew better. She knew she was sent to the estate to be, for lack of a better term, out of the picture. She was declared dead and moved away because she knew too much, and it was widely rumored that she was going to make a run for number Ten. 

At the estate, her wounds were starting to heal, and she was given a bit of rehab. However, she felt that she was barely alive. What life was she meant to have now? She was living in some old house under armed guard, like a prisoner. She was recovering from wounds that would almost never truly heal. She had no power, no contact with the outside world and worst of all, no David. She had nothing, she thought this was a fate worse than death. She sat up in the bed that she had been sleeping in, it was in an upstairs room near a large window. It was now mid-morning. The yellow light of the sun was bouncing off the pale blue wall. Julia had decided that the way the sun looked on the wall was her favorite thing about the home so far. It was the only thing that gave her any type of solace.

But what kind of solace it gave, was another question. Did it give her solace that perhaps maybe she could return to her old life and old position? No, people do not simply come back from the dead, if she tried, even if they let her, it would create a public scandal. A scandal that was hardly her own doing, she never wanted this supposed death. Did it give her solace that she could someday leave the estate and go somewhere distant and exotic with a new identity? But who would she be or where would she go? Did it give her solace because maybe there was a slight chance that she could somehow see David again? Oh David, she thought about him every chance she got.  
From the moment, she woke up in the hospital, her thoughts turned to him. She remembered seeing him run towards the stage before the explosion. However, that was the last she remembered of him before she drifted out of consciousness in the midst of the chaos of the aftermath of the explosion.

Actually, her first word after she had awaken from surgery was David. It came from the bitter disappointment, that when she first opened her eyes, it was not David sitting by her bedside but rather Rodger. Angered by this response, Rodger at first tried to ignore the repeated calls for David. Finally, out of spite, he told her that David had been killed in the blast. She soon found out that he had lied, and that David was indeed alive but in grave danger. Before she could get into a screaming match with Rodger, she was soon ushered into the SUV, had the so-called plan explained to her and was soon shipped off to Bath.

But it didn't matter where she was, the hospital or the manor house, David was always on her mind, despite Rodger’s attempts to thwart any such thoughts. She was happy, he was at least alive, but would he continue to be?


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia reflects on her love for David as she tries to envision a way for them to be reunited when her current situation takes a strange and horrifying turn.

Chapter Two: Thoughts

David being safe, and his continuing safety occupied the majority of her thoughts, but other David inspired musings were able to creep in. She thought about his voice, oh how she loved the way he said ma'am. She thought of his touch. She remembered the first time, he truly touched her. It was that terrible day, the first attempt on her life, when he came to the hotel and she told him she was not the queen, he could touch her. It had been a long time since anyone touched her like that, it made her feel human. He saw her not as a mere principal he needed to protect but rather as a person. His simple touch made her feel things that her marriage with Rodger did not. It felt real and pure. Nothing with Rodger, ever felt real and of course nothing ever with Rodger was pure. Any experience with Rodger never could be traced back to innocent origins. Even their dating and their marriage wasn’t innocent. She had dated and eventually married Rodger only because it had once seemed sensible. He, on the surface appeared to be a clean cut, all around good, confident bloke. This appearance was just a lie but at the time she felt he was the perfect man for a former barrister and up and coming politician. He had ambitions like her. He was perfect for the idea of Julia but not for the real her.

No, the real Julia needed someone in a different universe from Rodger. She needed someone reckless but cautious, bold, loyal, unafraid to speak their mind, vulnerable, passionate and caring. Rodger on his good days, was boorish, arrogant, cold and distant. He could never amount to any of those attributes, she so admired but David could. He was everything she wanted in a partner and a man. She loved him not because he was all of those attributes, but those attributes were him. David was the only man, she ever loved.

Her thoughts now turned to his safety. Would these worldly fiends stop now that she was declared dead or would they continue, and would they go after David because he knew too much? Oh, she wished she knew who was behind this, in order to know how to protect David. He already had an enemy in Rodger. Rodger hated him, even more so now that he knew Julia loved him. Julia doubted that Rodger ever loved her. He was incapable of love for anything besides power, but she knew he loved to control her. This was why he couldn't stand when she started to have more power than him, he lost his control. David, on the other hand wasn't intimidated by her power, yet another reason why she loved him. Though he had no conclusive proof of it, Rodger began to sniff out their feelings for each other when David attempted to visit her in the hospital, right before it was announced that she had supposedly died. Upon this realization, Rodger automatically saw David as a rival, though he could never compete with him for Julia’s love. David had it and Rodger simply did not.

It comforted her that David came to the hospital, it meant at that very moment in time, he still cared for her and still had feelings for her. Despite it comforting her, it also horrified her about what Rodger could have told him. She knew he thought she was dead but what worried her more than her pretend demise was if Rodger told him some rubbish that she didn't love him or that she was just using him. This horrible thought caused Julia to release another terrible musing out of the prison in the recesses of her mind, did David still love her now after the hospital? The simple and best answer was of course he did, that was why he was looking for those behind her death. But the thought haunted her, was he just looking for her assassin, out of mere duty? Sometimes duty appeared to be the only thing besides his kids that kept him going. She knew at first David wasn't very fond of her, but he kept going because of duty but then after the first attack, duty seemed to take a second place to something else. This discovery gladdened her because she suddenly realized that she was that something else! 

Yes, it was duty that led him to her, but it was her that got him to stay and it was her, who was inspiring him to uncover what happened. He still cared about her, she was his reason for finding out the truth. Ah, there was that word truth. It struck Julia as insincere at this juncture, even if David were to find out the whole truth of who was behind these attacks, he would never find out the truth that she was alive. If David didn't know she was alive, she would never see him again. Their love story would end before it even had a chance to begin. 

This was the moment when it hit her, that the truth was her path to David. If somehow it was discovered that she, Julia Montague was truly alive, she would maybe have a chance of seeing him again. She knew at this moment that her key to see David again was to reveal somehow, some way, in some manner that she was alive. However, how to go about this goal remained a great mystery and a monumental task. As she began to think how she would ever actually go about this since she was being held hostage, the bedroom door opened. Much to her surprise and absolute horror, Rodger casually walked in the room!


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is distressed over the arrival of an unexpected visitor and a change in David's status that puts him in even more peril than before. However, she discovers that this visitor may be her key to exposing the truth and seeing David again!

Chapter Three: Escape 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here,” she cried in horror? “I thought the only pleasantry about this fake death is that I would never see you again. Why can't you just let me be? Why can't you just be satisfied with the fact that you were cast in the role of a poor grieving ex-husband. I thought you would have been glad to play the pitiful ex supposedly grieving over the apparent love of your life, the one who got away as to get the public to sympathize with you. I thought I was finished with you,” she said as she began to tremble. 

“We are not finished with you,” he declared, almost spitting out the words. 

“What on earth does that even mean?” 

"It means that bastard of yours knows too much. What did you tell him? What did the security service tell you?”

“I believe you are mistaken. I never told you anything. Being that we were once married, I suppose it’s possible you could still be referred to as my bastard, but I prefer you just being referred to as a bastard because you are no longer mine, thank God.”

“Stop your tongue-in-cheek. I am talking about your P.P.O?”

“David is he alright? What did you do to him? Are you and the others in the government behind all of this?”

“It depends on how you define alright but enough of that, I need to know what you told him.”

“I told him nothing.”

“Nothing? Really,” replied Rodger as he pulled out a phone from his pants’ pocket. Julia observed him tapping on the phone for a few seconds before she saw what appeared to be a live video image of a park. He handed the phone to her and she gasped. What she saw horrified her, David was standing in the park and had a vest filled with explosives strapped to him, he was surrounded by armed officers. “No David, no. My God, what happened to him, how is he like this? What did you do to him,” she cried? She could hear David explaining his story on the video, that he did not put on the vest, would never do anything to Julia and that the real fiends that had harmed her were still out there and were trying to place the blame of her alleged death on him. This was the beginning of David’s standoff with the police. 

“We did nothing to him. Like we did nothing to you, but that explosion did do one thing, it gave us a way to get rid of you and stop you from launching a bloody damn foolish bid for number ten.”

“So that is what this fake death, this taking me away from David, my career, my world, was about, to keep me from becoming Prime Minister?”

“Yes, we needed to save the country from you. But enough of this rubbish, what did you tell him? Obviously, you told him something because believe me we did not put him in this position but there is someone else out there, someone else who could find out that you are alive and foil our plans. What did you tell him? You know it could save him, we could find the real people behind the explosion, it could be your last bit of service to him.”

“After what you just told me, I am not going to tell you anything. You don’t want to save the country, me nor him. I was once in the inner circle, I was one of you and all of you do not care if I live, die or suffer. I can’t imagine what you would do to him.”

“So, you will not save him?”

“I would do anything in my absolute power to keep him safe. I love him but giving you what you want is the opposite of protecting him, I would be putting him in more danger, I can’t do it.”

“Typical, that’s what I told them, you would be of no assistance. It was quite dreadful that you had to survive, you would have been more helpful to us dead. But the others thought if you live secretly you could tell us what you know. They thought you would give us the information because you would be glad to be out of the constant line of fire that your old life had become and be happy to live a new life with a different identity. I know you better, you love power, you are grieved that you have been taken away from it, a new life won’t give you solace.”

“So, what you are going to kill me now?”

“No…not yet anyways and I think in some ways death would give you what you want. I rather you suffer in your pool of misery that comes with being deprived of power.”

“You think this is about power? You think I am in here yearning for power lost? Yes, I miss my career, but I could go without it. I can’t go without David, he is my soul. He brings peace to a universe filled with chaos.”

“You are a disgraceful creature, the home secretary falling for the help, it's absolutely disgusting. Your damn foolishness would have destroyed this country if you became Prime Minister. Give me the information I want” yelled Rodger as they could hear David’s situation become worse. The police were now discussing if they were going to shoot David. 

Upon this moment, she realized, David was in peril. He could be killed at any second. From what she heard from the video, the police thought he killed her and were going to kill him because of it. However, another horrible thought came to haunt her, if the police spared his life, the real culprit could kill him. She realized that her exposing the truth that she was alive was not only her key to maybe see him again, it was also her key to try to keep him alive and safe. At this moment she knew time was of the essence, David could be killed at any moment, she had to act but she couldn't save him here at the manor. Though she despised the idea, maybe she could use Rodger to her advantage. He seemed desperate for information, she had from the security service and other information he thought she supposedly had. She could tell his desperation by the look in his eyes. Even when they were married, she never trusted him, and, in this moment, she still did not trust him, she never could. But maybe she could trust his desperation or at least exploit it in a small way. If she baited him with the information with the idea that she would only give it to him if he was with the others and she met with them outside of the Bath house, maybe she could leave the manor. Leaving the manor was first step in her plan. However, before such a meeting would occur, she would find a way to escape and expose the truth of being alive. 

After going several minutes without receiving any type of answer from Julia about giving him the information, Rodger called out, “are you done being a fool? You must not love him that much, if you are willing to feed him to the wolves? Well if you are refusing to save him, I see no further need for my presence here. I’ll take my leave,” Rodger declared as he started marching towards the door.

“No Rodger wait. You’re right if I don’t tell you what I know he could surely be killed. I want to make this abundantly clear, I am not doing this to assist you or your shameful band of cronies, who I use to call colleagues. I will tell you and these so-called others what I know and what he knows, in order to keep David safe.”

Upon this declaration, Rodger paused, and a puzzled look appeared on his face. He stood in the doorway for a few moments before eventually saying “very well, get on with it then, tell me what you know.”

“Rodger, it doesn’t work that way, my information has conditions. I will not speak to you alone, we were once married, you know I can’t trust you. I will tell you what I know in the presence of the others and I will not do so here in Bath, I will do so in London. You will take me to London. Then after I tell you and the others what you need to know, you can send me away with whatever identity to whatever hell hole in the world you desire but only after you take me to London,” she said hoping Rodger was giving in to the bait.

“Do you believe I am truly that dense to give into your outrageous demands?” 

“Not dense but desperate, you need to know before someone else does what the security service has told me. You are desperate, you do not want this information to get out and into the wrong hands, that's why you're here.” 

Rodger looked stunned, she had revealed his weakness, pulled it right out in front of him! His face turned a pale white, she had gotten to him, his only choice was to give into her demands, though he was still resisting such a choice. “Good God woman, you make everything so bloody difficult. Excuse me I need to step out for a moment,” he said as he shut off the video of David, dialed a number on his phone and stepped outside of the room. Julia could hear him start to speak, a few seconds after he left. 

“She's ready to reveal what she knows from the security service and what she told the P.P.O. but she has conditions, she wants to meet with all of us in London. Tell me this does not sound like pure rubbish.” Rodger said outside of the door to whoever was on the phone. He waited for a minute before saying “of course I do not want the security service to have the upper hand, but we cannot trust her, it would destroy this endeavor if it was revealed that she is alive, bloody hell she may even become Prime Minister after all.” She then heard a pause again as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. “Yes, yes, it would be dangerous if the security service could use this information against us, waiting to strike with it at whatever time they see fit but she is dangerous, that's why we faked her death because she is so dangerous.” He paused once more. “Of course, I am committed to this but if the truth was revealed it would be very, very bad for us but if you insist on giving in to her demands then so be it. I shall bring her, but I will inform her that there is a price to pay for breaking her end of the bargain. We will be on our way soon. Goodbye for now.” 

At this he marched back in the room with a defeated look upon his countenance. “They agreed,” he said shortly. 

“Good shall I get ready? I assume we are leaving soon?” With these words Rodger violently grabbed her arm just above the wrist. 

“You listen to me if your end of the bargain falls through there will be hell to pay, if the police don't kill your precious David, I will kill him myself.” 

“Rodger, don't worry David's life is all I care about.” 

This declaration annoyed him as he muttered “just get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes.” He then stormed out of the room. 

Julia only had a few clothes at the manor. Rodger must have gone to her apartment, while she had been in the hospital and brought over some clothes. She chose a brownish gray sweater, it was the same sweater she had worn when she and David shared fish and chips, she loved that memory. She also chose a set of tan pants. She then grabbed a Burberry scarf and some Prada sunglasses. It was the same scarf and glasses that they made her wear as a disguise coming to the estate. She took one last glance at the room, she had been held up in for days and headed out. 

She then went to the foyer of the manor, where Rodger was waiting. He looked at the sunglasses and scarf and said “put those on. There may be times where I'll need you to hide during the course of the ride but because of your bloody boyfriend most of the country will be distracted, so we will be able to fly under the radar. Come on there is a car outside,” he said as he ushered her outside to a black SUV that was waiting to take them to London and to exposing the truth!


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia's plan to save David and expose the truth is thrown into overdrive on the road to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter four early this week, enjoy! Also, check out the Spotify playlist for "Alive" here https://open.spotify.com/user/12131260200/playlist/6CMSIVHnK9cDy9PC68PAzD?si=RlKJLagpQt2LFtMUHmgVWA
> 
> P.S. I am currently editing chapter five now, I will publish it tomorrow Wednesday, 12-19-2018.

Chapter Four: Dragons

“Julia, dinner,” called her mother in Julia’s daydream. As the SUV rolled along to London, Julia was caught up in a series of thoughts surrounding her childhood. She found this to be a better and safer activity than conversing with Rodger. In this vision of her childhood that had manifested itself in her thoughts, she had to be about six or seven. When she was a child, she would play in the sprawling garden of her family's home. She could see herself, the young Julia pleading with her mother, “oh Mummy, just five more minutes, please?” 

When she was this age, she would play a pretend game she called dragon, in which she would slay an evil dragon that was supposedly bothering the town or sometimes some unknown nameless, faceless prince. However, what evil that dragon represented would depend on what was bothering her that day, it could have been a bully, problems with her family or some other such matter. She would slay the evil in the form of the imaginary dragon, freeing and saving the prince or the village. From an early age, she always liked to be the savior. David was the one, whose job it was to protect her and in spite of it making her feel safe, it bothered her at some level, made her feel helpless. She wanted to protect him, she had always wanted to, but she felt from the moment she shook his hand and told him she had a meeting, she was doing nothing. He was in danger because of her. However, she had the chance now to protect him. A chance to save him from these so-called dragons that threatened him. By exposing her truth, she would slay her final dragon for him. 

This led her to think what her next step was, yes, she was in the car going to London but what now? Her answer came from a simple question from Rodger, who sat along beside her in the back. “How are you feeling?”

“Don’t act like you care. The whole charade does not suit you well,” she shot back, this was the first series of words they exchanged in hours.

“So, was that a charade when we were married, and you complained that I never showed an interest in you?”

“Oh just shove off, if you are so interested, I am…. oh God,” she said as she grabbed the lower part of her stomach.

“What is it now?”

“I don’t know I can’t get upset, all of this chaos with David and you, the pain has come back. I need to go to hospital now, I can’t breathe.”

“You can’t bloody go there, it will be discovered that you are alive, and it will foil our plans and you know what I promised to do.”

“But I can’t br…breathe, I was almost blown to bits you know. What use would it be to this endeavor if I am truly dead, you can’t get information from a dead body and a dead body would give you even more trouble. I suggest you get me some help before it’s too late for all of us,” she cried out of breath, now slightly groaning from the pain.

“God,” he cried. “All right, pull over,” he screamed at the driver as the driver pulled over to the side of a country road. “I’m going to make a call,” he bellowed as he unbuckled his seat belt as the driver did the same, he then tugged the door open and stormed out.

Julia, who was still breathing frantically in the back seat, watched him dial a number on his phone and pace back and forth as the call was being made. She looked at the driver sitting in the front seat, he was youngish, he appeared to be in his late twenties. Julia wondered what he did to be roped in with Rodger and his scheme. She increased her frantic breathing and called out “excuse me young man, what is your name?” 

He turned around and looked at her before replying “my name is Paul, ma’am.” As Paul turned around to speak with her, she saw though the SUV was parked, the key was still in the ignition. The SUV was an older model, so it still required a key to start the car. 

“Paul,” she said as she could see that Rodger was beginning to talk on the phone. “Can you please step out of the car?”

“Ma’am why?”

“I can’t breathe, I have to take off my sweater, I think that will help me breathe again for a few minutes. Please just step out, I won’t go anywhere.”

“Ma’am, I’m not in charge here, that would anger him.”

“Let him be angry, it would make him angrier if I die, he needs that information from me. Trust me, you will be serving this endeavor if you just step out and let me take off this sweater for just a moment.”

“All right ma’am, very well, but it can’t be for long. I’ll be just out here,” Paul said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He was quickly confronted by an angry Rodger, who had put down the phone for a moment to scream at him. As Julia witnessed the two move away from the car, in a heated exchange of words, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and crawled to the driver’s seat, where Paul had been sitting a few seconds prior. She sat up in the seat, breathed a slight sigh of relief. She wasn’t having trouble breathing nor in that moment were the injuries she sustained in the blast causing her pain, it was all a ruse to get Rodger and Paul out of the car and her in the driver’s seat. She quickly started the car and sped away as Rodger and Paul were still entangled in their exchange of words. 

Satisfied that she slayed one dragon in the quest to save David, she peaked into the rear view mirror to see the shock and anger emulate from Rodger’s and Paul’s faces as they watched her, the key cog to their plan, drive away ready to expose the truth!


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is close to revealing the truth as she drives to London. However, the question remains, will the truth be revealed before it is too late?

Chapter Five: Truth

As she sped away from the lonely road and Rodger and Paul, she was about twenty-five kilometers outside of London. She was fast approaching London and the truth. She had now escaped from Bath, escaped from Rodger but now she entered the most perilous part of her noble endeavor. She was now at a loss over what her next step should be, she had been making this up as she went along. She knew taking the car and driving to London was her only chance to rid herself of Rodger, but it was also a dangerous choice. Her thoughts led her to think what he and his cronies would do to her and to David. Next, she thought, was Rodger already contacting someone on that lonely road to kill both her and David? She knew her time was short. If she was going to act, she needed to act soon. But first she needed to know what David’s status was. When they first left Bath, Rodger had showed her the live video from the park again and David was still in the same predicament as before. However, with each passing moment it was becoming more and more dangerous for him. She didn’t have any true technology in the car, Rodger and Paul had their cell phones with them but the car though slightly older had DAB radio. This was her only chance to see if David was still alive. She started scrolling through the various radio stations until she found the station “talkRadio.” Once the station was on, she could hear the voice of a reporter boom “the standoff between police officers and a suspect in the murder of Home Secretary Julia Montague is still ongoing with no apparent end in sight, police officers are warning residents to keep away from the scene until further notice.” 

Upon hearing this, Julia breathed another sigh of relief, he was still alive. But what was she going to do? At this question, she saw another car up ahead. Without even thinking she sped up and started to closely tail behind the car. She then gently pressed the gas and caused the SUV to hit the back bumper of the car in front of her. Obviously, the car had stopped, and the driver had just stepped out, screaming, ready to get into a row with Julia. 

As the driver of the car was approaching the SUV, Julia became furious at herself. What on earth was she doing? David could be killed at any second and here she was getting into an accident on purpose. The accident was a part of her plan, but what part it played, she had yet to determine. She opened the door and got out of the SUV. 

“What are you getting at,” screamed the driver, a man in his mid-fifties “It looked like you did that on purpose?”

“I did but we do not have time to quibble over a damn accident, I need to get to London or at least talk to someone who could stop all of this,” screamed Julia. “People will be killed, if I do not act, you have to help me please!”

“What kind of a bloody sociopath are you? I am going to call the police officers now except they probably won’t come because every bobby in the city is trying to defuse that bloke that killed the Home Secretary.” 

“We do not have time to call the police damn it, besides the government could intercept the call and come and get me. If you are so interested in the murder of the home secretary, don't you recognize me or have an inkling of who I am?” 

“My God you are bloody bonkers, I am calling the police now…You think you to be the Home Secretary? I'm sorry the woman died but she would have been horrible for the country as Prime Minister.”

“Perhaps she’s better at politics than driving.” 

“What the bloody hell does that mean,” replied the man as he typed his password into the phone. Upon witnessing this, a light went off in Julia's mind. Like the scene with the car, on pure impulse, she reached up and took the phone. “In addition to being a sociopath, you are also a thief,” yelled the man. 

Ignoring the man’s insults and attempts to attain the phone, she scrolled through his phone until she found his periscope app. An app that allowed users to broadcast live videos of themselves. Once on the app, she pressed the red broadcast button. On the prompt that encouraged a title with the words “what's happening?” she simply typed the word “Alive.” She then pressed the red “go live” button as the screen turned to a live picture of her face. She took a deep breath and said “this is Julia Montague, the Home Secretary. Well I suppose the former Home Secretary, since everyone believes me to be dead. So, this may come as a bit of a shock, due to the fact that I was declared dead but that was a lie. You may believe that this is all rubbish. When it was declared that I was dead, I was actually awaking from surgery. Here to see that I am truly who I say I am you can see my scars from the blast,” she said as she lifted up a tiny portion of the sweater to show the scars on her stomach. She then moved the phone up to her neck to showcase the scar there. 

By witnessing this, her roadside companion gulped and said, “good God, she is telling the truth, it is her!” At this, he ceased any attempts to get the phone back.

Once she showed the scar, she moved the phone back to her face. She continued her story “after I had awakened from surgery, I was soon taken to a manor in Bath on government orders. They told me, I was taken to Bath and declared dead because of the attempts on my life but that is far from the truth. The reason I was taken to Bath was to prevent me from becoming Prime Minister, this was a plot hatched by my ex-husband Rodger Penhaligon, Mike Travis, the Prime Minister and most possibly Rob Macdonald. However, I do not know if they were the individuals behind the explosion but what I do know is that they are not done with their scheming. A few hours ago, Rodger came to the Bath manor seeking information that I had and what I may have told David. The information I had was from the Security Service, yet another suspect in the St. Matthew's explosion. Shortly before the explosion, the security service gave me a device called a kompromat, on it was compromising information about the Prime Minister, actually it was quite scandalous. But more about that at a later time, I have now escaped from Bath and the grasp of Rodger to let the world know that I am alive in order to save my P.P.O David Budd.”

As Julia was telling her story, news agencies across the country were buzzing over the fact that she was alive. Reporters were still even debating if it was truly her, as her broadcast now ran on national television. Meanwhile on the lonely road she left them on, Rodger was still yelling at Paul, when he received a call. “What is it,” he bellowed as he answered the phone. 

“You idiot, do you know what is happening now,” cried the Prime Minister on the other end? 

“No,” replied Rodger. 

“Well right now, she is on the bloody telly, telling the whole world that she is alive and well. And that is not all, she is also telling of our plans and the bloody fact that she has compromising information on me, she’s about to say the P.P.O is innocent. I do not see how we survive this politically,” the Prime Minister declared as he ended the call.  
“Damn,” cried Rodger to no one, once the call ended. 

Meanwhile at the park with David and the police, word that Julia was alive was starting to reach the scene. As police were trying to negotiate with David, who was still wearing the explosive vest, DS Louise Rayburn ran out to the field David was standing on. 

“Stop, stop,” Louise cried holding a cell phone. “There is something he needs to know.” 

“What,” cried the other officers as Louise went to stand next to David.

“Julia Montague is alive, she appears to be outside of London, she is streaming a live broadcast of herself, she was taken to an estate in Bath on government orders but has now escaped. Rodger Penhaligon was at the manor trying to attain the compromising information she had on number ten.” 

“I don't believe it,” David stuttered. 

“I do, we haven't applied facial recognition technology yet, but she has scars from the blast, she just showed them. Pull up the broadcast,” she told the other officers. “David, you need to see this,” she said as she showed him the broadcast. 

“David is innocent, he is innocent of everything you are pinning on him,” said Julia as David now watched. “The only thing he is guilty of, if he is guilty of anything is that he did everything he could to protect me.” 

“I still don't believe it is her,” commented David to Louise. 

“Now David, if you are watching this if they are letting you watch this, I want to say I love you. I truly love you and after all of this is over, I still want you beside me and I want you and the world to know that I love you. If you doubt that this is me, I know being in the army was your second choice, you wanted to be a doctor, see I am still not laughing. David, it really is me.” 

“It's her,” choked David overcome with emotion.

“To the police officers with David, I am not sure who is framing him, it could be the government or the security service or someone else but please help him. He is the victim in all of this. He can help you, he knows where the kompromat is, if that will help prove anything. David like I said before go to the “Death Star,” you know where that is. But please, please keep him safe and find the monsters who did this. David be safe, please come back to me. Signing off now,” she said as the screen on Louise’s phone went blank, with the truth having been set free. 

Seeing her screen going blank, Louise turned to David “you were right about everything. I believe she saved you. Come on mate, you need to lead us to the kompromat but first we need to get you out of that vest.”


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David contend with the aftermath of recent events. However, an unexpected supporter of David's at the park, causes Julia to worry about David's true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone! Just a quick note, I changed the location of the kompromat to assist the plot line that Julia is the one who saves David. Remember check out the playlist https://open.spotify.com/user/12131260200/playlist/6CMSIVHnK9cDy9PC68PAzD?si=TcuCj5D3RbWjZ4oB7uuorw

Chapter Six: Aftermath

The sound of the cutting of a thin black wire on the top of the vest was so slight, one could barely hear it on the live video but to Julia, it felt so much louder. Minutes before, David had started to cut the wires on the vest to defuse it in order to take it off, so he could journey to Julia’s flat to attain the kompromat, however, it was a dangerous mission. He knew the kompromat was there, once she told him he had to go to the “Death Star.” 

It was a few minutes after Julia's stunning address to the nation. The park had now been evacuated by the police, in case the vest exploded. It was just David in the middle of the park, cutting the wires as drones flew above capturing the scene. Live news reports on social media were alternating between this scene and an analysis of Julia’s video. Also, a team of police officers were sent to Julia’s flat per David’s request to guard against the security service, the government or someone else who might go to the flat to get the kompromat before David could. 

As for Julia, she was still on the side of the road with the other driver who had identified himself as Tom, they were waiting for the police, who would most assuredly come after her broadcast. In the wake of the accident, the two appeared to somehow form an acquaintanceship as they watched the live stream of David. David put some black tape on the wire. He then moved to a red wire, the last wire to defuse the vest. As the pair of pliers, he held grasped the wire, Julia saw that he hesitated to cut it knowing that if he did, it could cause the vest to explode. “My God, are they really going to show this? Whomever did this to him, should rot in bloody hell,” she exclaimed as she moved closer to Tom as David slowly cut the red wire on the vest. David stood still for a few moments, but nothing happened once he had cut the wire. Upon this, he took off the vest and threw it on the ground. He then ran to the edge of the park where the police officers were standing to make sure he wasn’t in range if the vest exploded but it never did, he successfully defused it. Julia breathed a sigh of relief he was safe for now. 

3 Days Later 

Julia had awakened in her bed from a nap at the London Bridge Hospital. After the Police came to her and Tom, she was taken to London for questioning. Once she told the police everything she knew and reiterated that David was completely innocent, it was determined that she go to hospital in ordered to be checked out. Once she arrived, she was admitted for a few days due to the severity of her injuries and the fact that Roger pulled her out against doctor's orders. 

It was all over now. David was able to take the police officers to Julia’s flat. He found the “Death Star.” The first day they had met, while in her flat, she had caught David staring at a photograph of her and a few other conservative politicians. Judging by the disapproving look he gave the photo, she had jokingly said that they were conspiring to build the “Death Star.” Then on the day, she had him take her to Chequers, where she had revealed to the Prime Minister about the existence of the kompromat, she told David if anything went wrong to go to the “Death Star.” He quickly took the photo and the kompromat hidden with it. He gave the kompromat to Louise. 

The kompromat revealed that he and Julia were telling the truth, on it contained compromising information about the Prime Minister. This information gave the Prime Minister and his cohorts and the security service separate motive to launch the explosion. But in David’s mind, though both had motive, he believed the security service was behind the attack in order to cover up the fact that they were the ones, who compiled such scandalous information on the Prime Minister. Also, days before, David had discovered that the true motives of Rodger and Rob and the others who were loyal to the Prime Minister, was to embarrass Julia by putting in false information in her speech at St. Matthews, as to stop her from launching a bid for Prime Minister. They seemed more interested in killing her career than killing her. Thus, with the public reveal of the kompromat, the security service looked more and more guilty. Nevertheless, the kompromat proved David’s innocence by showcasing that the security service and the government were after Julia because she knew too much. Julia had proved his innocence and saved him. However, the kompromat left more questions than answers for David. It wasn’t the government or the security service that had strapped him in an explosive vest but rather Chanel Dyson and her connections. 

This led him to believe that whoever was behind the explosion was connected to Chanel and the mob. Realizing that his most recent predicament was caused by Chanel, he knew that her connections from the mob, which he had previously discovered, were involved in the explosion somehow. He then went to Chanel's apartment where he made her take him to the leader of the mob, he had Louise follow them. When they arrived, they found the leader of the mob, and low and behold David's supervisor, CSI Lorraine Craddock!  
David and Louise soon learned that the mob would have suffered under Julia's surveillance plan, they believed such a plan would destroy the mob in London. It was soon determined that the best way to preserve the mob was to kill Julia. The mob was behind the first attack and the St. Matthews explosion. The killing of Julia was a simple business transaction. CSI Craddock’s role in this plot was to provide the mob with information on Julia's status and allowed them access to St. Matthews before the speech to set up the device. However, when pressed on it, the leader of the mob, said the bomb was given to him by a woman. The mystery around the attacks surrounding Julia was solved but there was still one question David had. Who ordered the attack on his children’s school? Both Craddock and the leader swore to David, they had nothing to do with that attack. Craddock even went as far to convey that she would never betray a member of her team, though she seemed perfectly fine to take money for giving information to kill a government minister.

Craddock's denial led David to think that there was someone else, who knew where his kids attended school and that person was Nadia, the woman, he had stopped from bombing the train on the 1st of October. He and Louise soon confronted Nadia, who admitted that she planned the attack on his children's school and made the bomb behind the St. Matthew's explosion and sold it to the mob. Nadia’s confession was the final piece in the puzzle, the whole truth was finally set free. And in the release of the earthquake of truth, several aftershocks followed. 

Though Rodger and his cohorts were not behind the attacks, their efforts to attain the kompromat stained their reputations. The public reveal of the kompromat poisoned everything, the dirty deeds of the Prime Minister, the deeds that Julia already knew of, were soon to become public. Everyone connected to the Prime Minister was tainted. With this information lurking about, the Prime Minister resigned, effective immediately. This was followed by Rodger's resignation and Mike Travis’ resignation. Even the security service, the creators of the kompromat, were not immune to the poison of the device, the head of the service Stephen Hunter-Dunn also resigned. However, there was one person that did get their job back and that was Julia! 

Yes, Julia was the Home Secretary again. Since she was alive, her absence was more akin to her having taken a voluntary holiday to Bath, so her title of Home Secretary was never forfeited. Travis had simply been more of an acting secretary than a true secretary. She was now receiving briefings and knew everything that David had discovered.

As for David, she hadn't seen him yet or even heard from him. Such a delay in their reunion wasn't truly odd, David was still assisting with the aftermath of the investigation. He too was also in and out of hospital being treated for injuries he had sustained when he was kidnapped by the mob and strapped in the explosive vest. However, it still bothered her. Was her declaration of love too premature or did she presume too much? She had discovered that Vicky, David’s estranged wife was at the park with him, like Julia , she was pleading that he was innocent. Did this mean that they were back together again, did the tragedies of the past few months sew together a new bond? She couldn't help but think that she and David were meant to be together, there had been such a connection between them, she could have sworn that he had felt the same way. She had never been comfortable with expressing her feelings but feeling the way she felt about him made it easy to express them. Though it would cut like a knife and be a fate worse than death she would give up David to let him be with Vicky, if that would make him happy. That's all she wanted for him was to be happy and alive. Yet she still hoped he felt the same way, she thought he did, why else would he go through all that trouble to discover who was behind this?

As she sat up in her hospital bed, she was probably going to be released later that day, the door to her room open and Tom walked in. Over the past few days, she and Tom had moved from being acquaintances to becoming friends. Moreover, since the reveal of the treachery in the government, Tom had become her de facto assistant, he besides David was the only person she could trust right now. 

“How are you feeling? Feeling better,” he asked as he sat in a chair next to the bed?

“Yes and no,” she replied wistfully.

“Still haven't heard from him?”

“No.” 

“I’m sure he'll come around soon, probably still hold up assisting the police. Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

“Julia, you barely eaten these last few days. You need to eat.”

“You try eating hospital food,” snapped Julia. 

“Can I get you something,” offered Tom as he got up. “What do you want?” 

“Just some tea for now,” she called as the door opened and David came in holding a bag from a Fish and Chip shop. It was the same shop that they had shared fish and chips from the first time. “David,” she exclaimed!

“Hi there love,” he said sheepishly with a smile.

“I’ll leave you two be,” Tom declared as he left the room.

“Who’s that,” David asked as he sat down next to the bed. 

“Oh, he’s the bloke, whose car I purposely crashed into and stole his phone which I used to tell the world I was alive. His name is Tom.”

“I see,” David as he let out a laugh. “I can’t believe all of this. I can’t believe you’re alive, I thought you were a goner.”

“I know, it’s surreal but you know this was not my doing at all, I never wanted to be separated from you.”

“I know, none of this is your fault. You know you saved me, right?”

“Well that was what I was trying to do,” she said with a smile. 

“The “Death Star” was good.”

“I knew you would figure it out.”

“I did. It's funny my job was to protect you and you ended up protecting me.” 

“Does that bother you that I saved you? Please don't turn out to be one of those blokes who can't stand to be saved by a woman,” she said in a teasing manner. 

“I'm not, I promise you,” he said as he gently kissed her on the cheek. 

There seemed to be an air of awkwardness between the two. This awkwardness was not due to a loss of love, no they loved each other more than ever, they were just afraid to admit to it in the presence of the other. Julia's reason despite her bold declaration of love the other day, thought David still loved Vicky more. David’s reason was that he felt that he had failed Julia. 

Julia was comforted by the kiss on the cheek and his use of the word love when he first arrived, it meant that he still cared. She grabbed his hand and said, “there were days when I was in Bath that I thought such a reunion would be a distant dream, something I wanted to happen but thought it never would.” 

“I know what you mean. I thought when I heard you died, I was going to break. It was like I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was in a fog that I could never escape from. I was half of myself. Finding out what happened was the only thing that kept me going, it was the only thing truly keeping me alive. At least in trying to figure out what happened, I felt as if I was trying to right the failure that I was. I felt that I failed you Julia.” 

“David you never failed me.” 

“But I felt like I did, you expected me to protect you, you once said that I would never let anything bad happen to you and I did, twice.” 

“David, it wasn't your fault, you did everything you could. You went above and beyond in trying to uncover who was behind all of this.” 

“You sound like you forgiven me?” 

“David, I always knew you were doing everything you could to protect me.”

“I couldn’t forgive myself, I still can’t forgive myself, you were almost killed, I just can’t believe you didn’t blame me. I know you love me but still I felt that in the recesses of your mind you would blame me for all of this.”

“I would never. I could never blame you for anything. You act as if your presence in my life was a burden, it was anything but. Before you came along, I was the one living a half-life, I was a mere shell of myself. I was just going through the motions of life before I met you. You changed everything. Before I met you, I thought power and success were the most important things in life but then I learned love was. When I fell in love with you, nothing else mattered, not my career, not being Prime Minister, all that mattered was you!”  
“I love you Julia,” he said as he kissed her!

“I love you too,” she said as she gently broke free of the kiss. “But what about Vicky, I know she was there with you the other day. I’m not jealous but I’m just trying to be practical, I do not want to burden you with unreasonable expectations.”

“How could you ever burden me love? And as for Vicky, yes, I care about her, but I don't love her like you. She was only at the park that day to support me and say that I was innocent, we do have kids together. It’s just you Julia, there is no one else. I will be by your side because it is my choice not my job,” he said with a laugh echoing her last words to him as they fell into a passionate kiss. They were finally together!


	7. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia reflects on the events of the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. This was my first time writing fan fiction and with your support from your comments, kudos and bookmarks, you have made it an amazing process. I love this show and I truly loved writing this work. I may write another story focusing on a young Julia in March. Thanks again for all your support! ~LavenderFreak

Chapter Seven: A Year Later 

The bright yellow sunlight flooded the master bedroom of 10 Downing Street, the infamous residence of the Prime Minister. It was a year to the day that Julia had proclaimed to the world she was alive. Prime Minister Julia Montague, who had fully healed from her wounds, was now beginning to stir in the bed she slept in. Yes, Julia was Prime Minister. After the resignation of the former Prime Minister, Julia was seen as one of the only sane people in the government, her broadcast helped boost her public popularity. She was urged by many conservatives to finally launch her bid for Prime Minister. She was eventually elected Prime Minister by conservatives in a leadership election and received the Queen’s permission to form a government.

The events of the past year had been a whirlwind for the former home secretary. She was honored to now be Prime Minister. However, being Prime Minister was less important to her now than it had been before the explosion. She had David and he was all she needed. He and Vicky divorced, and in June, in what was dubbed the wedding of the year, he and Julia married! Their wedding was a far cry from her first, it was not a grand affair, it was simple and beautiful and this time she was actually in love with the groom. 

She sat up in the bed, as the sun lit up the bedroom. She smiled at David, who was sound asleep next to her. She then listened for a second to see if she could hear Ella and Charlie, who were asleep in their respective rooms. She adored them, and they adored her. Both were excited for the arrival of their newest sibling. A few days ago, Julia had announced that she and David were expecting their first child together! They were overjoyed, especially Julia, she wanted a girl. 

At this, she saw that David was beginning to wake up. “Good Morning.” 

“Good Morning love,” he said as he kissed her. “How are you? How's the baby?” 

“We are both fine,” she said with a slight smile. “Do you know what today is?”

“The day you came back from the dead,” he joked? 

“You could say that, or you could say that until then I wasn’t really living. I didn’t come back from the dead, no, it was the day I actually discovered that I was alive!”


End file.
